Stars of The XI Vongola's Sky
by Aria Snow
Summary: After a long search Takayoshi has gathered his guardians at long last after two years of training. They have noticed the bond taka shares with his newest guardian. Now listen close, and hear how the daughter of Xanxus became his Star guardian and lover...
1. Character Summary

A/N: Here is a lil' side story. This is set between "I Will Not Fade" and "Resurrection of The Sky". It will tell how Saya and Takayoshi ended up becoming so close to each other and how Saya became the first Star Guardian of Vongola.

* * *

><p><strong><span>::Vongola XI::<span>**

Takayoshi Sawada: A handsome Italian/Japanese 16 year old, messy haired burnette teenaged boy with skyblue eyes and a slash scar across his left cheek; son of Vongola the 10th, and next in line for the family. Holder of the XI Sky Watch and Sky Ring. Can enter Hyper Will on instinct and at will. The first hair to hold a Mode stronger then Hyper Will, SHF/Seika Mode. Partner, Yuki the Sky White Tiger cub.

Saya Winters: A shy, sassy 16 year old purplette girl with one brown eye(left) and one blue eye(right) and a pheonix tattoo on her left arm. The very first Star Guardian and heir to the Vongola's assassin squad, Varia. Known as the "Raging Phoenix" by enemy families and "Vongola's Dove" by allies of Vongola. Partner, Ayama the Star Black Panther. Holder of the Primo Star Watch and Ring.

Hikari Hinomori: A young Japanese/Italian 12 year old girl with blonde hair and dark midnight eyes; daughter of Takeshi and Shiro Yamamoto, and younger sister of Skylar. Possess the Rainbow Flames and Rainbow Arcobaleno Pacifier. Heir to the Rainbow Sky Guardian and the leader of the Arcobaleno. Holder of the XI Rainbow Watch.

Skylar Yamamoto: A young, eager, care-free Japanese/Italian 17 year old boy with icy blue eyes,charcoal black hair, scars on his chest and across his face, and three earrings on each ear; Takayoshi's childhood friend. Son of Yamamoto and Shiro Yamamoto, and older brother of Hikari. Heir to the Rain Guardian. Partner, Kishiko the Rain Dhole and Ran the Rain Blue Jay. Holder of the XI Rain Watch.

Kara Gokudera: Level-headed, sadistic Italian/Japanese 16 year old short haired red-head with floral tatto on the left side of her face. Takayoshi's childhood friend and skilled poison and kunai expert; heir to Storm Guardian. Partner, Tsume the Storm Cheetah. Holder of the XI Storm Watch.

Roma Hibari: A fiesty, lone wolf Italian/Japanese 18 year old woman with long coal black hair and hazel eyes. Close friend of Takayoshi and his right hand; Heir to Vongola XI Cloud Guardian. Partner, Midnight the Cloud Fennec Fox. Skilled medic in training and close combat expert. Holder of the XI Cloud Watch.

Laurel Nekotsuki: Beautiful, blind, fiesty 16 year old Italian girl with long pink hair and has indigo eyes. user of the Spade Eye and Aura Sight; has the unique ability of doing extremely realistic illusions like her cousin, Chrome and uses auras to see/detect. Heir to the Mist Guardian. Partners...Edward and Isabella the Mist Cougars, Sol the Mist Lynx, and Shadow the Mist Gaint Anaconda. Holder of the XI Mist Watch.

Angel: Energetic, sassy green-blonde Italian 12 year old girl with emerald green eyes. Wears a camo head band and is skilled in archery, daughter to Dino and younger sister to Grey. Heir to Thunder Guardian and holder of the XI Thunder Watch. Partner, Mika the Thunder Red Panda.

Kai Sasagawa: A eager, bright 16 year old boy with messy blonde hair and brown eyes; Takayoshi's cousin and the son of the Sun Guardian Ryohei and Haru. Heir to the Sun Guardian. Master in Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Boxing, and Kick Boxing. Holder of the XI Sun Watch. Partner, Din the Sun Elk.

* * *

><p><strong>::X Vongola::<strong>

Tsunayoshi Sawada: Handsome dusty brown spiky-haired man with warm brown eyes. Vongola the 10th, father of Takayoshi and his mentor. Partner, Natsu the Sky Lion cub.

Reborn: Tall black haired man with curly side burns and dark eyes; protector of the Sun Pacifier and Tsuna and Dino's former tutor. Uncle of Kara Gokudera. Partner, Leon.

Dr. Yukihana Hibari: Beautiful Italian/Japanese woman with long braided black hair and hazel eyes. Kyoya's wife and mother of Roma, head of the Vongola Medical Squad. Partner, Chibi the Cloud Black Footed Ferret. Taught Roma everything she knows on the human body and healing and one of the few Kyoya respects.

Sarah Gokudera: A skilled tracker from the CEDEF with blood red neck-lengthed hair and green eyes. Hayate's wife and mother of Kara. Partner, Lucy the Storm Falcon.

Hayato Gokudera: A handsome Italian man with neck length silver hair and jade eyes; Tsuna's closest friend as well as his right-hand and holder of the Storm Ring. Father of Kara.

Takeshi Yamamoto: The light-hearted swordsman of the group. Has black hair and brown eyes. Holder of the Rain Ring.

* * *

><p><strong>::X Shimon::<strong>

Enma: Handsome messy-haired red head with crimson eyes; close friends with Tsuna and father of Tenma. Shimon the 10th. Partner, Deku the Earth Caracal.

Tenma: Short-tempered, headstrong red-head with brown eyes. Childhood friend and rival of Takayoshi and heir to Shimon Family. Partner, Spot the Earth Jaguar cub.

* * *

><p><strong>::Vongola's Varia Squad::<strong>

Squalo: Skilled, loud swordman with long pale hair.

: A smart, cold woman with long purple hair and cerulean blue eyes and wears glasses. Creator of the XI Vongola Boxes and skilled assassin. Wife of Xanxus and mother of Saya. Partner, Bullet the Storm Utahraptor.

Viper/Mammon: Skilled, money loving male illusionist that shrouds his face with his cloak's hood. Holder of the Mist Pacifier.

* * *

><p><strong>::Outsiders::<strong>

****Grey: Calm, gentle 22 year old blonde haired man with blue eyes. Dino's eldest and older brother to Angel. Next heir to the Chiavarone Family; partner, Silver the black mustang.

Dino: A clumsy, kind blonde Italian man with hazel eyes. Often calls Tsuna "little brother" and is father of Angel. Partner, Sky Stallion.

Basil: A kind man with dusty blonde hair and sky-blue eyes; close friend to Tsuna. New head of CEDEF, and Tsuna's adviser.

* * *

><p><strong>::Primo Vongola::<strong>

Giotto Sawada: A kind, wise, and calm spiky haired blonde with cerluean blue eyes. Founder of Vongola and the first boss. Takayoshi's great-great-great-great grandfather and predicted his bloodline would some day evolve in the future to survive the changes to the world. Shares a close bond with Takayoshi. Husband of Hinote, the Primo Rainbow Guardian and father of Daisuke.


	2. Prologue: Tales To Tell

A/N: Ok, lets start up this story, nothing else needed to say other then keep in mind the 10th Generation are all adults here now, so much has changed and they've matured. So there are changes here and there with them. But enjoy.

-Vieni fuori, Saya: Come on out, Saya.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>**  
>A Tale To Tell<strong>

~.~.~.~

Takayoshi gave a smile as he bored his father's private jet at the airport in Korea. A light breeze played with his long wild hair, spiking out but not to the extreme of his father's gravity defying hair. His black trench coat danced in the breeze, revealing the XI Watch that was once the pocket watch of his great-great-great-great grandfather as it gleamed in the sunset. Takayoshi gave a smile, closing eyes as blue as the sky as he saw the first star enter the sky. He now had all his dearest friends-his guardians-by his side. Kai was the last one to fetch and they had done so.

Takayoshi started to head to his living quarters of the plane where he asked his friends to wait for him. So much had changed, all of them had changed and matured. He was now sixteen and his father said he'd be ready to succeed him by the time he turned seventeen next year. But if he had to pick a guardian that changed the most it was his friend, Kara. That kunai happy red-head was an odd ball but now Taka thought being around her kin too long was bad for her health after what he had heard happened those two years.

Slowly he took his coat off and hanged it on a hanger just outside his room with an "XI" on it. Revealing he wore a orange t-shirt with a tattoo-like pattern of a tiger on it and dangling from his neck was a silver Vongola locket in the shape of a heart which contained a picture of all of them two years ago after the Flame Inheritance and then beside it was one of just him and Saya. He closed his locket and opened his door.

"Taka-kun~!"squeeled one purplette that tackle hugged him, but being a total klutz they fell to the ground.

"Ite...I wasn't gone that long Saya-hime."grunted Takayoshi as they both got up.

"But it was creepy having eyes stare at me."poutted Saya.

"You'd think the girl that has the Flames of Rage would be braver."huffed Kara.

"Kara!"snapped pretty much everyone in the room.

"That was uncalled for Kara-nee..."sighed Hikari as Saya hid behind Takayoshi due to her shyness.

Taka smiled, muttering something in Italian to her, which he had become fluenant in. His voice baring a strong Japanese accent. Saya then came out from her hiding behind him and nodded with eagerness in her bi-colored eyes. They couple took their seat on the bed as Saya yet again, still shy because another person she never had met was here and hid behind Taka again, earning some sweat drops.

"What did you too say?"asked Kai.

"Angel and Laurel could tell you that easily, if they wanted to."chuckled Takayoshi.

"He told say he wanted to tell us how Saya discovered her Star Flames, guys."said Laurel.

"Which also includes how they both met and she became the Primo Star Guardian."finished Angel.

"Well, this should be interesting."grinned Skylar, Roma nodding in agreement.

"Vieni fuori, Saya."soothed Takayoshi, Saya shyly peeking from over his shoulder.

It was a rather cute sight, for them. His friends knew while they had been in the past Giotto had quickly started teaching Takayoshi to speak his family's original tongue, Italian. So it didn't shock them as finally the currently shy sniper of the Varia came out from hiding but stay close to him, eyeing Kai nervously with a feirce air in her silver, orange licked aura that told the mist guardian she was also protective of her boyfriend.

"Well, it all started a year ago when my father and Enma were training me and Tenma that winter on the Vongola's private training grounds in Mount Lauro..."


	3. Chapter 1: Somewhere

A/N: Not much to say, so lets get started. But each chapter is named after a song. Also, Takayoshi's gonna get unlucky again like with the Rescue Arc and Hikari is not around to get him out of it this time. He's gonna contract moderate hypothermia here.

~.~.~.~

_"Lost in the darkness  
>Hoping for a sign<br>Instead there's only silence  
>Can't you hear my screams?<em>

_Never stop hoping  
>Need to know where you are<br>But one thing's for sure  
>You're always in my heart<em>

_I'll find you somewhere  
>I'll keep on trying<br>Until my dying day  
>I just need to know<br>Whatever has happened  
>The truth will free my soul"<em>-Somewhere by Within Temptation.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**  
>Somewhere<strong>

~.~.~.~

_Bang!_

Sky and Earth flames blasted in the sky over the mountains that stretched through most of Sicily, Italy. But this particular patch belonged to the most powerful and influencantal famigy, the Vongola. But not just any, this small bit in their territory was used a training ground for the guardians and Varia. The roars and screams of training echoed through the rocky landscape as a fifteen year old boy duos pants after landing and skidding to a hault.

One was a tall Japanese/Italian burnette teen with messy hair that was slowly growing mildly wild with each passing month and lack of hair cuts. His eyes were like burning embers with the orange irises and blood red pupils with a long slash scar across his left cheek. Takayoshi's flames on his hands and head were more pure then his father's who hovered beside the Shimon Jyuudaime. The reason? his sky flames had evolved into the purest in existance and was much hotter and stronger in power and harmonized with every flame his blazing hands touched. This was was called Sky Harmony Mode or, Seika Mode as he called it. He wore a nothing but a black hoody and jeans and his XI Gaunlets and his mountian boots. Beside him, also panting was a large white Sky Tiger lashing his burning tail.

On a seperate side of him was his childhood friend and rival, Tenma the heir of the Shimon. His ruby red hair and earthy brown eyes all screamed he was Cozart's descendant. He had the Shimon Earth Ring on his finger and wore blue jeans and a brown jacket. He was a bit shorter then the young Vongola XI and had an Earth Jaguar by his side, panting a bit.

The duo cussed as they saw Tsunayoshi out stretch and crossed his hands in an "X" and Enma was charging up a gravity sphere. But the two had stopped as their pagers went off. Much to the duo's relief at not having to face an X Sphere and X Cannon. Enma and Taka stopped and pulled them out to see what was up.

"Too close for comfort.."sighed Takayoshi.

"No kidding, Takayoshi.."chuckled Tenma nervously.

Tsunayoshi and Enma both landed on the ground and exstinguished their flames. Confusing the duo.

"That's enough, we'll end combat training early today."said Tsunayoshi with a frown of worry.

"Why?"they asked.

"Training's been called due to a count of a huge blizzard due to hit soon."said Enma.

"We better get going then."said Tenma.

Taka nodded and took to the sky with a much smaller Yuki on his shoulder, "I'll meet you guys there, dad."

"Alright but be careful, the blizzard's already kicking in. So make sure to reach the air bikes before it gets worse."called out Tsunayoshi.

"I will!"called out Takayoshi, vanishing into the storm.

* * *

><p>"Damn it..."<p>

The storm had come on faster then Takayoshi had thought it would and was now flying through a sea of white. The freezing cold gales biting at his already red face like an angry beast as it attacked him with vicious blasts of wind. Tossing him off balance for a time. But then the next blast was enough to send him plummeting to the ground and right past a cliff. He tried desperately to summon up his flames but found his hands woundn't respond and that frightened him.

"Come on, just a little fire power, that's all I'm asking!"stuttered Taka, his body starting to shiver voilently from the cold as fell faster and faster towards the river below.

His hands began to spark and he shot out some of his hard and soft flames to slow his descent. Unfortunately the blizzard had other ideas and tossed him violently into the cliff wall, with a loud and sickening crash into the rocky wall of the cliff. His scream drowning out the howling winds by some chance before falling again and as he fell he heard a haunting, breezy roar as something grabbed him as the world vanished from his sight.

Yuki had let himself out of his box and entered Sky Evolution on his own accord, granting the ability of flight while in the form of the tiger deity. Yuki growled as struggled to keep his master in his grasp but had managed as he landed on the rocky river bank, being the size of a truck didn't hurt matters either with the blazing ribbon of sky flames connnected to his XI bracelots. He scanned the walls until he found a cliff and crawled into it. The Sky Tiger Deity placed Takayoshi down, avoidly where he had hit his arm. Yuki then laid down and curled up around his master with a whimper, licking his face.

Takayoshi soon awoke to see the worried face of his partner. He tried to move his arm but was only welcomed by pure agony, causing a screaming to escape him as he grasped his arm. Was it broken? he wasn't sure. But he did notice he was freezing cold and wouldn't stop shivering. Dran the fact he left his coat back home at the mansion! He raised a black fingerless leaver gloved hand that was trembling like crazy and was ghostly pale and flushed. As time passed his eyes felt heavy and whenever he tried to get up his legs gave out on him, Yuki catching him before he could hit the ground and cause more discomfort. But one thing came to surface...he was scared. Scared for the first time in ages.

"S-som-bo-body...h-h-HELP ME!"he cried out as Yuki roared in equal distress.

Takayoshi was hurt and all alone with only Yuki for company and warmth as the shivering slowly began to increase. "T-tou-ch-chan...Kaa-ch-chan...wh-where a-are y-y-you?"whimpered Taka as he curled up into a tight ball, his more vulerable side of his nature showing.

A sky with out anything it...was a frightened and lonely sky.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON'S MISSING?"<p>

Tsunayoshi was terrified by the thought of his son still on the mountain in this blizzard. It showed in the furious tone and the terror in his face. The same tone and expression that had caused Hayate, Sarah, and shockingly even Reborn had shown their discomfort at how Vongola the Tenth was right now at the news.

"Ma ma, please try and calm down Tsuna."urged Takeshi.

"How can I calm down when my son is stuck, wandering lost in those mountains when he could also be hurt!"snapped Tsuna but sat down on his couch at the gentle urging of Sarah and Kyoko. His head buried in his hands to hide the coming tears of distraught.

"Loosing your composure already, Decimo? pitiful."Tsuna glared at Reborn for the retort as he continued. "That's why for your sake I contacted Basil. I had him place a tracking device in his locket just in case something like this were to happen."

Tsuna looked up in surprise, once again his ex-tutor surprising him by just how far ahead he was of him again in planning. Besides the now missing Hikari, and himself his son was the last of Giotto's bloodline. Tsuna's father had passed away in an accidant this year, which had more impact on him then he had had thought it would. No way on the Vongola blood in his veins he'd loose his son too, and that had almost happened twice a year ago.

"Out with all ready, Reborn, my patience is running thin!"hissed Tsuna.

"Basil has found him not far from 's and Squalo's location...and the Vongola's Dove is with them too."said Reborn. "They said Saya should be closer then they are and she has her Ayama with her."

"Reborn's right, Saya has earning her reputations just by because she is the daughter of Xanxus, Tsunayoshi-san. If it puts you more at ease once the storm lighten up we'll go look for him."said Enma.

"Fine...Oh, Primo I just prey he's ok."sighed Tsuna, still distraught with worry.

He could only hope.

All they could do was prey Takayoshi could brave the storm, somewhere, where ever he was on that mountain...


	4. Chapter 2: You Found Me

A/N:

_"Is this a dream?  
>If it is, please don't wake me from this high<br>I'd become comfortably numb  
>Until you opened up my eyes<br>To what it's like  
>When everything's right<br>I can't believe_

_You found me  
>When no one else was lookin'<br>How did you know just where I would be?  
>Yeah, you broke through<br>All of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs<br>And you still didn't leave  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<br>You found me  
>You found me<em>

_So, here we are  
>That's pretty far<br>When you think of where we've been  
>No going back<br>I'm fading out  
>All that has faded me within<br>You're by my side  
>Now everything's fine<br>I can't believe"_-You Found Me, by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>**  
>You Found Me<strong>

~.~.~.~

Cold.

He felt so cold, not even his beloved Sky Tiger who had just fed his Seika flames to. His body would stop shivering like a flipping jackhammer for goodness sakes. His breathing had slowed and turned shallow as he laid curled up into Yuki's thick white black striped coat. He could barely move his body now and just plain old moving was laborous. His mind was a jumbled mess as he battled to stay conscience. If not for his Hyper Intuition he would have lost all sense of judgement by now. Thank the heavens he carried Giotto's blood through his veins!

But that didn't change the fact even with having trouble thinking that he knew he was in trouble. Yukihana had told him this at the hospital years ago, that the strange ability Hikari had used was a temporary thing. So he had to end still going in for surgery in the end a week after Hikari returned. She also had told him...oh, what was she told Takayoshi? he couldn't remember. But as all sense of awareness no ran away from the burnette too he felt a warm hand stroking his hair.

Who was it?

He couldn't even make out the voice but he did see the a glimpse if the true Sky Ring on his gloved hand. "G-G-Gi...gr-gram..ps?"he stuttered, his speach already quite weak and slurred.

Giotto's spirit frowned with worry as he sat down by the boy he had trained in his time. It hurt the blonde to see his kin suffer so much. Truly the Rainbow Guardian had now revealed to have shown a rare side effect: his immune system was weakened. Which just left him more valurnable to illness and toxins. But the toxins wasn't the worry here, it was the fact he knew Takayoshi had contracted something very dangerous for the second time in his life.

**"Please...stay strong young Undecimo. If you die, so does Vongola's future. Show me that resolve you held so strongely through all your ordeals."**whispered Giotto.

Giotto and Yuki then looked up at sensing something coming their way. a feline's cry breaking the quieting blizzard. He was swift to vanish from sight and watch from invisible silience. In walked a young girl with shoulder length raven purple hair that looked black in the dim light. She was dressed in a black coat and odd maroon fingerless gloves that only attached to her middle fingers and had round silver plates on them. She had on runners and some of her hair held in a silver band. Beside her walked a black panther with sertling silver flames and eyes. _"One of those strange box animal constraptions."_he thought curiously. The girl also had thick plant pants that were water resistant, which was handy right now in this weather.

The creature admitted a flame he never saw before, it wasn't a flame of Cozart's family so it had to be his family. Dang, Hinote's vision was more spot on about the flames evolving then he thought. With a nod he retreated back into the ring. That girl could handle this.

The girl checked her tracking device and saw the blinking locket around the boy's neck. The ghostly pale burnette with the Sky Tiger was clearly the missing Vongola XI. She felt her bad habit of shyness creeping up on her but shook it off as she walked over as the Yuki looked at her curiously, scenting her before growling in worry, nudging his master to keep him awake again.

"It's ok, I'm with the Varia. Lord Decimo and Mama asked me to find you guys since I just got back from China."said the young sniper, grabbing hold of Takayoshi's arm, only to pull back in surprise. _"He's cold to the touch."_

Takayoshi's glazed and dazed eyes finally looked up at her in his confusion. But yelped as the stranger grabbed hisinjured arm, causing her to squeak in surprise. The girl then went for his over arm and draped it with great care around her shoulders and scooped him up. Like he was the most fragile thing in the world. In reality, he sort of was in his condition. But to Takayoshi it was like he was seeing a beautiful angel...setting him at ease in his fogged up mind.

The girl's panther crouched low and she got on her back with a much smaller Yuki jumping on her shoulder now that the flames had worn off of the Seika Sky flames. The young Varia sniper adjust Takayoshi so he was leaning against her. Then with a roar Ayama took off with agile speed. Takayoshi had soon stopped shivering and his body felt numb with the cold and now all sense of awareness escaped his grasp as he started to fall unconscience. But for some reason his escape was avoiding him. The girl's hands were engulfed in a silver, shimmering flame, causing his own flame to greedily come out and lick at it, harmonizing.

"Wh-wh...wh...wha...?"tried to ask Takayoshi as he tried to ask what was going on.

"It's ok, you're safe with me. My flames' properties will keep you warm enough to rest, so rest."said the stranger, and oldly enough enough at the last world the young prince of Vongola was out cold.

The purplette then muttered something to her partner, causing the majestic beast to growl and pick up speed. Heading towards a cottage in the horizen of the calming blizzard as she brought a hand to her pager and typed like crazy..

* * *

><p>"VIOOO! That hurt, your name may mean 'dove' but you sure aren't one!"<p>

"You better believe that idiot loud mouth of a swordsman."snapped one ill-tempered lavander haired female professor with profesional looking glasses.

This woman was , a skilled assassin but also the creator of the XI Generation of box weapons for the Vongola and Shimon. But was also the wife of Xanxus and the mother of "Vongola's Dove", Saya Xena Winters. The scientist was rather cold and hard to read and had a tendancy to be...er, violent just like her partner she kept in the red box in her lab coat pocket. The man she had caught off guard was Squalo, a man that had trained the X Rain Guardian once and lost to that same man in the Ring Conflict.

"Just get going and get that room ready for Undecimo-sama. Saya has report his condition is unstable and he may have broken his arm."retorted as she adjusted her glasses."You too Viper, I know you were listening in on us. I'll pay you if you do."

Viper smirked from under the shroud of his hood as he materialized from seemingly out of nowhere. Like the others he had gained back his old body, which was much more convient thank you. But he still had to have the mist pacifier at all times as it's protector. "Now you're speaking my language, we'll talk about my payment later. Now come on, idiot."

watched as the Illusionist dragged one protesting Squalo by the ear away into the room next door with the fireplace. From what her daughter told her, Takayoshi was suffering from moderate hypothermia. But why did it happen so fast? it was only a few hours since Reborn and Basil reported thim missing to her. She went over to a table and picked up her iPhone and speed diled a certian contact.

"Ciao, Yukihana...yeah, Saya just reported in and should be back any minute...Yeah, Takayoshi-sama's condition is unstable she told me and has shown the signs of moderate hypothermia...yeah, uh huh...got it, thanks Yukihana."said the scientist as she turned off her phone. She had gotten the info she wanted, now to call the Decimo and Basil.

Just then the door opened and slammed shut and in raced Saya with her now baby black panther partner. And in her arms was an unconscience burnette. "Mom!"

"Saya, good you're back with Undecimo-sama. Take him into the next room. By now Squalo and Viper would have finished getting all you need in your room."Saya nodded and raced in without hesitation.

Once inside she place her charge down on her bed and kicked the two older Varia assassin out and flying. Neither quick enough to defend against her attack from the martial art she hd been learning since she was little until now. Leaving Squalo seeing stars and Viper to vanish in the last moment to collect his money from her mother. Quickly she tossed her coat aside and boots. Saya had had the same idea and had asked Kyoya's wife how to treat him over her smart phone. One was to treat with the care of an infant when handling him since hypothermia patients suffered from high blood pressure and not care could go into cardiac arrest if not careful in severe and moderate cases.

Saya cracked her knuckles and went over and started to get to work...


	5. Chapter 3: By Your Side

_**"Why are you striving these days?**_

_**Why are you trying to earn grace?**_

_**Why are you crying?**_

_**Let me lift up your face**_

_**Just don't turn away**_

_**Why are you looking for love?**_

_**Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough?**_

_**To where will you go child?**_

_**Tell me where will you run**_

_**To where will you run?**_

_**And I'll be by your side**_

_**Wherever you fall**_

_**In the dead of night**_

_**Whenever you call**_

_**And please don't fight**_

_**These hands that are holding you**_

_**My hands are holding you"**_-By Your Side, Tenth Avenue North.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>**  
>By Your Side<strong>

~.~.~.~

Saya sighed in relief at the more...embaressing part was now done. Takayoshi was now in some warm, dry grey PJ's and that fractured arm was in a splint. Her mom had run a quick x-ray on it and it was just a hair line fracture. Thank goodness for that. But the broken arm was not the thing to worry for right now. It was getting him to warm up. But Saya knew Yukihana said to do it very carefully and not too fast. Right now he really was as fragile as glass. Saya was quick to tuck him in her bed and started up a fire in the fireplace then placed at least a few hot packs with Yuki and Ayama curled up near his head.

"Nya..."whimpered Yuki, nuzzling his master in worry.

"He'll be ok, tora-kun. We just need to get his body heat back up."grinned Saya as she grabbed her pink PJ's and left to change.

It didn't take long and she was back in a flash in her rather loose hot pink top and pants. She made a quick mental check of what else she could do to warm him up. Her face blushed redder then red at the realization. _"I-I'm gonna have to share my bedand keep him close to to me tonight."_thought Saya, quite flustered. But she shook her head to rid herself of it, determined to wam up the Vongola heir.

So she got under the covers and snuggled up against him, ignoring the icy cold feel of his skin. She then wrapped an arm around him and brought him in even closer, like a mother would an infant. The cold made a shiver run up her spine but it was slowly working she noticed as she stroked his arm, a tiny bit of color returned to his ghostly pale face. Saya then glanced over at her clock on the wall.

"Midnight already? and the fire burned itself out too."she yawned.

She looked at takayoshi's still sleeping form and gingerly moved to place her delicate fingers on his neck. _"The pulse is stronger, and he isn't freezing cold to the touch as much as before...but it's gonna take awhile."_she thought. But to her surprise his eyes began to open and they stared at her in confusion before jumping away from her. His flames having ignited into Hyper Will, not on his own accord but instinct; the instinct of fight or flight.

Who was this girl that had been holding him? another assassin after his life? Taka wasn't sure but he did know his mind was a jumbled mess, even his Hyper Intuition wasn't loud like it normally was. Even when ill it never weakened. His breathing was uneven and rapid as he struggled to remember what happened, nothing was familiar to his frantic eyes.

"Wh-who are y-you? w-w-wh-what y-y-y-y-ou w-want with m-m-me!"demanded Taka, his speach still not the best at the moment, still freezing cold and suffering from it.

Saya bit her lip nervously as she got up and carefully walked over. Her eyes looked at the flame burning on his forehead. It was rather smaller then it should be and that worried her as she looked at his trembling form. She moved closer and he stepped back. Saya then a calm, friendly smile.

"I mean you no harm, Takayoshi-sama. I'm Saya Winters from the Varia, I'm a friend, pleaase...just let me help you."said Saya, trying to keep him from any further panic in his condition.

Takayoshi eyed her oddly, not quite sure but his hyper intuition-though it was weak-revealed no weaving of lies in her tone or voice. Even her words were pure, but sounded worried. Unfortunately his strength gave out from him then and there and he started to fall forward. Saya though was faster and caught the burnette, yelping in surprise at how heavy the slender boy was in reality.

"H-heavy..."grunted Saya from the strain of trying to get back her balance.

Adventually she did recover her composure and carried him with a small smile at him, going back to the bed. She laid him back down and eyed him in curiousity as he slept, the last sliver of flame sizzling out from existance. Again, he looked so much younger and fragile as he slept there in front of her. He also looked very cute...wait, did she just think he was cute? This was the son of the Vongola Decimo for crying out loud!

The boy that had been called an Ark Angel, the Prince of Vongola; the teen that didn't hesitate to kill or throw away his life if his friends, family, and innocent civilians were in danger. The same boy who's very sky flames had evolved into a mode that succeeded even Hyper Will! This was the boy who's first real attack with his flames had devestated an entire forest in a fight against her own father, the attack normally being much more dangerous then that. So...why is it the prince of Vongola was making her blush and her heart flutter so? Saya sighed in frustration, too tired to think as she pulled at her hair for a moment with a growl.

"Nothing makes sense anymore in my damn head!"she hissed softly.

But to her shock she saw tears streaming down his face and a very hushed whimper left him with one word she was able to identify, "Hi...kari..."

_"Hikari? isn't that the brat that is suppose to be his cousin and his Rainbow Guardian, and the holder of the Sky Pacifier?"_thought Saya, hesitating for a moment in stroking his now shivering body. Takayoshi was finally starting to warm up, that was good. Was he dreaming of the fight he lost Hikari to? If so Saya couldn't let it continue so she sucked up her courage and cuddled up to him once more and started caressing his face with her hand.

"Stella rossa che guardi da lassù  
>questa notte un sogno triste ho fatto sai<br>lacrime mi velan gli occhi e tu  
>tu risponder non sai<p>

Stella rossa che guardi da lassù  
>hai cercato invano il mio grande amor<br>e cosi ora non c'è più  
>pace dentro il mio cuor..."sang Saya gently and softly.<p>

Sure enough his distressed expression ceased and eased out into tranquility. With a small smiled she pulled her hand away and started to fall into slumber herself.

"Thank you for trusting me...I won't leave your side, that I promise on my pride as a member of Vongola's Varia."

* * *

><p>AN: Saya's singing the Italian version of a lullaby from Naruto. This version's called "Stella Rossa Che".


	6. Chapter 4: He Could Be The One

A/N: Ok, Takayoshi's out of danger pretty much now, but more trouble's heading it's way over. But lets continue.

_"Smooth-talking_

_So rockin'_

_He's got everything that a girl's wantin'_

_Guitar cutie_

_He plays it groovy_

_And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

_Think I'm really falling for his smile_

_Get butterflies when he says my name_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one..._

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one..."-_He Could Be The One, Hannah Montana

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>**  
>He Could Be The One<strong>

~.~.~.~

Takayoshi groaned as he heard the fresh crackling of a fire reach his ears that morning. The blizzard was still howling outside, but not as strongly. His skyblue eyes fluttered open as he slowly sat up, looking in confusion as Yuki meowed in excitement, pawing at his sleeve. A shiver ran up his spine but other wise he felt only a little bit cold. Takayoshi's awareness was back but his head felt it did after colliding with the rock wall with his fight with Xanxus while he, himself was still recovering from his wounds in his fight with Daemon.

He flinched as he placed pressure on his broken arm with a hiss, worrying the panther and tiger cubs at his side. So he just stuck to lying back down and rested his head up on his hand of his good arm. That was when he saw her...the girl he had seen last night, as he recalled. But her name of the young Varia Squad member escaped him. He turned his gaze when he noticed the beauty before him was starting to stir from her slumber.

The girl opened her eyes groggily to show the oddest sight he ever saw. Her eyes...they each were a different color. One was as blue as the sky and the other as brown as the earth. A total yin yang that had his heart skip a beat. He seriously didn't know what to do so he just smiled.

"Ciao."grinned Takayoshi, his voice still very raspy but he no longer stuttered.

"Eep! Y-you're awake!"squeaked Saya in surprise.

"Yeah, but just who are you and where am I?"he asked.

"You seriously don't remember anything?"asked Saya.

Taka shook his head, "No, I remember some things but the rest is too blurred for my liking. I remember somebody had found me in that cave and took me somewhere. But other then that, nothing from my pounding head."

"Well, I'm Saya Winters the Vice Captian of the Varia Squad."introduced Saya, causing Takayoshi to flinch.

"You mean your that girl screaming like crazy on the phone at Xanxus and the other Varia combat addicts? And that last name...no way!"realized Takayoshi.

"Sadly yes, and Xanxus are my parents. I was in China for a good twelve years training under my sensei. I'm so sorry Lord Undecimo for my father's stupidity and my mother's actions."said Saya sadly.

"Oi, oi, no need to call me that, just call me by my name, Takayoshi or Taka. As for that event, no real harm done...my pride and honor got bruised but it got me into this insane speed spartan training from Otou-san."chuckled Takayoshi with his breezy laughter.

"Ok!"smiled Saya.

Unfortunately the burnette started going into a violent coughing fit. Which startled and frightened Saya as she quickly sat up and tried to get him to calm down. His skin wasn't cold but it was clammy and hot. Once the coughing reside she saw him trembling. At least his pulse had smoothed out.

"Mom!"cried out Saya quickly.

Calumina kicked open the door and raced over but not before slamming it into the curious faces of Viper and Squallo...painfully. The scientist raced over to where her daughter was with their charge. Prof. Winters had just gotten off the video phone with one frantic Decimo and the useually hard to read, Dr. Yukihana Hibari.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"asked Calumina quickly.

"It's Takayoshi...the hypothermia pretty much gone I think but now he's running a fever. Is that even normal?"asked Saya in worry.

"No it's not. But this is a direct grandchild of the Primo himself here. We aren't dealing with a regular case."Calumina then pulled out a small device and ran a quick scan on the young heir that was glaring at her. "Interesting..."

"What?"asked Saya and Takayoshi.

"Yukihana warned me this might happen due to the nature of Undecimo-sama's flames that they'd rise very quickly and make him ill. But they'll reside soon enough. She also said he can't go outside for a few more days. Saya, since he's up go be a dear and grab some of that warm hot chocolate for him."Saya nodded and dashed out the door, once again Squallo being the victom of the door being slammed open from prying.

Calumina then turned to Takayoshi and dug into her lab coat pocket and revealed what looked like a thick, long silver vile with a white cap on it. "I believe this is yours, Undecimo."

"Hey, that's the medicine for if I get stung by bees. How did you get that?"asked Takayoshi as Yuki snatched it and handed it to the burnette.

"Viper found it not too far from where you were training. Be more careful with that, last thing we want is you to have a run in with somebody that uses Lightning or Storm Bees, prince."said Calumina.

"A-arigato Winters-san."blushed Takayoshi in embarressment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Well, have you found the Vongola brat?"<strong>_

"Yes, he's in the Varia Squad's personal training grounds somewhere, sir."said a rather strange man with a lightning ring on his hand.

_**"Good, kill him. That brat will become a huge problem if his strength reaches SS-Class. That box weapon I gave you should do the trick."**_

"Sure thing Boss, but isn't Vongola Decimo's kid currently at an A-Class rank in power? I mean, by now he'll be almost as strong as the Vongola decimo himself."said the man.

_**"I don't care! At the speed that boy's strength grows at he'll be at an SS-Class by the end next year! Now, I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT BRANDON BUT DESTROY THE VONGOLA UNDECIMO!"**_

Brandon flinched at the anger his boss, Ray of the Cervello Family had just shouted his orders in. His messy black hair dancing wildly in the wind of the snowstorm. Well, orders were orders. So he started to leave the cave and started his search for the target.

* * *

><p>Saya gave a sigh as she walked into her room and brushed the snow from her hair. She had done a little bit of sparring with Squallo It had been fun but through the entire thing she had been thinking about Takayoshi. So Squallo had sent her back inside, saying it was no fun fighting Xanxus's lil' girl unless she took it seriously.<p>

She looked towards Takayoshi and smiled before leaving to change back into her PJs for the night. Once back she saw the vile that held the allergy medication by the empty mug. Ayama and Yuki were grooming each other on the other side of the bed. Curious she picked up the vile and saw the Vongola crest on it on the lid and instructions and info for it was for. It was those viles meant for people with bad allergies to bees. _"So he is one of those small few that has this allergy?but this thing feels like it also has Sky Flames in it. Is this also for if he's attacked by a certian box animal insect too?"_she thought as she placed it back down.

Saya yawned as she carefully laid down on her bed where Takayoshi was already fast asleep. If it was anything like last night those nightmares would return without a doubt. Her charge had been suffering from hypothermia and she had stayed by his side, keeping a close eye on him. But it had resided, yet, he was still weak and fragile from the after effects of the trauma it had on his body.

Yukihana had said he can't be moved from the cottage right now so his arm that had been fractured was treated here with a simple splint. Saya gave a small smile at the serenity on the burnette's face. He looked so fragile and innocent in the purest of purity the way he was sleeping. You'd never guess this boy had faced many hardships at all.

Saya squeaked in surprise as the prince of Vongola turned towards her and pulled her close into a firm, but gentle embrace. Totally oblivious to what he was doing in his slumber. But Saya was very well aware as she held onto his arm, blushing redder then storm flames_."H-he's-Vongola Undecimo's hugging me!"_thought the young purplette as she glanced over at him.

But she was surprised by the welcoming scent wavering off of his hair. He smelt like chestnuts and Italian silk and the strong scent of embers after a forest fire. It was strange, yet not...gentle, but strong. It made her heart skip several beats as she looked at him a second time. His delicate Italian features showed big time that Vongola Primo was his great-great-great-great grandfather. But the Japanese was there too, balancing and complimenting the Italian half. His frame was perfect for flexibility and speed but she could feel the strong, finely toned muscles with him holding her close like this. That some what wild hair was the color of milk chocolate and it fell past his neck due to a lack of hair cuts. His tanned, pale skinned like looking at ivory.

_"Am...am I falling in love with Takayoshi-sama...?"_she whispered, her voice trailing off...


	7. Chapter 5: Kiss The Girl

A/N: Oh no, Takayoshi's being targeted but will that assassin be able to even reach him with 4 members of the Varia never far away from Taka in his weakened condition? lets find out.

_"There you see her sitting there across the way she dont got a lot to say but theres something about her_

_and you dont know why but your diying to try you wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes you want her_

_look at her you know you do_

_its possible she wants you to there one way to ask her_

_it dont take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl"_-Kiss The Girl, Ashley Tisdale

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>**  
>Kiss The Girl<strong>

**~.~.~.~**

Takayoshi awoke that morning to find Saya was still sound asleep, Ayame had woken up at his movements and got out of the bed quietly. Yuki followed quickly after him with a questioning look on the Star Panther cub's face.

"Shhh, don't say a word Hoshi-chan. I'm just going to find something to eat, I haven't really eaten anything for days."whispered Takayoshi.

Ayame just blinked then yawned before curled back into a tight ball of black fur and silver flames. Yuki purred as he nuzzled his master's scarred cheek, happy that he was back on his feet. But Takayoshi still wasn't a 100%, just enough to stay standing and move around. He didn't feel cold anymore, just hot and a bit clammy and tired. He moved to the bedside table and picked up his epi-pen and stuffed it into his pocket. Couldn't very well go anywhere without that.

Takayoshi had learned that the hard way during the Flame Inheritance when he was fourteen. When Verde's Lightning Bees had attacked and managed to land some hits on him. It sure did angered and scared those that knew about his deadly allergy. It was still very embarrassing to have since besides himself other members of the Vongola carried this very same device for his own sake as a precaution. But only his father and his guardians, his own guardians, Reborn, Lal Mirche, and a few others he could recall.

Taka just shrugged it off and quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. Nobody was here, which was odd. From what he had heard and seen yesterday Saya's mother was here and so were Squalo and that holder of the Mist Pacifier, Viper. When he entered the kitchen he found a note on the table addressed to Saya. _"A note for Saya?"_thought Takayoshi curiously as he picked up the note.

* * *

><p><em>To Saya:<em>

_We left for the base, bring Undecimo once he can safely go back into the cold. Which should be by this afternoon. You can take the air bikes back, oh and Decimo wanted to see you Saya, so go with the young prince, ok?  
>~Professor Winters<em>

* * *

><p>"Why would Otou-san want to see Saya-chan?"wondered Takayoshi, placing the note back down. "What do you think, Yuki-kun?"<p>

"Nyar meow."chirped Yuki.

"Yeah, who knows. Could be nothing, could be something...you never know what's going on in that head of his."chuckled Takayoshi as he fished out an apple and began munching away on it.

But his mind kept trailing away to that strange purplette back in the bedroom. Why was it the only thing he kept seeing was her elegant beauty and eyes that were as unique as the millions of stars in the night sky? Her rich Scottish accent that tickled his ears and her satin smooth raven purple hair...how it had smelt of bramble berries. Oh good heavens, was he falling in love with this girl from the Varia? Was that why Takayoshi felt so at ease around her to let his mask fall and expose his weakness in full view?

"...Oh man, I really am falling in love with Saya."groaned Takayoshi, realization hitting like a tone of bricks.

But it was then Yuki started growling and his Hyper Intuition went off like a blazing siren. A huge BABANG followed by Saya's scream. Takayoshi's eyes went wild in fright then rage as instinct activated his Hyper Will.

"Yuki, Cambio Forma: Ceilo Bestia."he hissed softly.

"Mroar!"snarled Yuki as he changed into a beam of light and hit his master square in the back.

Takayoshi flinched at how painful it was, this was the first time he was using this unique combio forma that only he and his guardians could use. He closed his eyes as his ears were replaced with large fuzzy white tiger ears and a long blazing tail appeared. His black fingerless gloves instantly become XI Claw Gaunlets. He opened his eyes to reveal his red pupils were now slits. In a hurry he raced outside to find a man had Saya pinned to the wall and the worst was Ayame couldn't help her since the explosion had knocked the poor feline out cold.

"Tell me where Vongola Undecimo is, Varia brat!"demanded Brandon.

"N-Never! I'll never tell scum like you that threatens the family!"snarled Saya in a rather Xanxus-like way.

Yep, Saya was Xanxus's child alright but Takayoshi knew she was by far much more gentler then her father outside a fight. It was very odd seeing her Varia side surface out in full swing. With quiet swiftness he raced forward fast enough he left an after image behind. Saya stopped struggling when she saw Takayoshi appear behind the man and swung a clench fist, slashing and catching the man off guard was he let go of her long enough for to be caught and moved away by Takayoshi to safety.

Holding her close with his good arm, shooting daggers at the man that dared lay a hand on the girl who just stol his heart and was a proud member of his father's Vongola Family. These two facts alone were unforgivable! Seeing Takayoshi like this was breath taking for Saya. It was like seeing an entirely different person. and wait was that Yuki's ears and tail he had now?

"You blasted Vongola brat, so you finally showed your face Vongola's Ark Angel."spat the assassin.

"Again! Why can't you guys ever leave me in peace just once!"spat Takayoshi as he moved Saya behind him.

"I could care less, Lord Vongola Undecimo. But orders are orders, and the boss wants you wiped from existance. So, sorry kid."said Brandon, opening up a Lightning Box.

What came out caused Takayoshi to stiffen for a second, only enough that Saya had felt it at what came their way. It was a swarm of Storm Africanized Bees. Saya raced into the cottage while Taka took to trying to evade them like his life depended on it. Which, in reality it did. Takayoshi cussed violently under his breath as again and again the swarm came dangerously close to stinging him But that luck ran out just as Ayame used Combio Forma to become Saya's XI Railguns. The critters caught up to him and started hitting their marks, making Brandon smirk and Saya's eyes to grow dangerously cold.

Violently silver shots of flame hit the assassin and engulfed the bees as the burnette stumbled out, and fell to his hands and knees minutes later. "Takayoshi-sama!"

Saya raced over as Ayame changed back and attacked Brandon, biting and clawing at him as the assassin struggled before stopping all together, dead. Saya brought Takayoshi close to her and saw his throat was swollen as he gasped for breath, coughing violently. The places he had been stung danced with mild embers from the Storm Flames, swollen and spreading. His ember eyes were wild in panic as Yuki dropped the combio forma and stood, meowing in fright at his pant pocket. The symptoms were hitting Takayoshi like a stampeding heard of beasts.

"NYAA!"wailed Yuki as he continued trying to get something out of his master's pocket.

"The Epi-Pen!'realized Saya quickly.

Saya quickly dug into the pocket Yuki was digging at and pulled out the pen and took off the lid. Then took it and stabbed the needle into his leg, earning a gasp of pain from the frightened teen. It didn't take long for the liquid to enter his body and start it's work. Takayoshi, unable to hold his Hyper Will let it fall as Saya held him and disgarded the empty vile from his leg. The medicine within another few minutes finished it's job, removing the danger to the burnette's life. His captivating skyblue eyes opened after having been closed during that time.

"Y-you...saved me, again."blushed Takayoshi as he rubbed his throat.

"Why wouldn't I? I've grown very fond of you...and not just because you're Decimo's heir."blushed Saya shyly.

Takayoshi gave a smile and was blushing, "I am thankful to you, the only girl to steel y heart."

Saya was seriously blushing now at the confession. "I-I-I-I st-stole your h-heart?"

Takayoshi nodded, blushing just as hard.

Ayame and Yuki looked at each other and snickered before going to each of their masters and tackled them so their faces were just inches from each other. Why couldn't they just stop being such idiots and realize what the two felines had noticed all along? That their masters each loved each other.

"Nya nya meow!"meowed Yuki and Ayame.

"Ok, ok I get the picture Ayame! I admit it too, I-I..."

"Your what?"

"I love you Taka-kun, there I said it!"

Takayoshi gave a smile and gently cupped her chin so her odd-eyes met his blue ones. They each pulled close and kissed each other. Ayame and Yuki purred at their job well done. But also from the shadows the ghostly form of Giotto and his wife, Hinote smiled fondly.

"Once again the Vongola has a new pearl for its sky."whispered Giotto, Hinote nodding in agreement as she cuddled up close to the blonde.


	8. Chapter 6: A New Guardian

A/N: Okay, final chapter of Saya and Takayoshi's story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>**  
>A New Guardian<strong>

~.~.~.~

Saya kept a close eye on Takayoshi as she on occassion would catch and stop the burnette's fall. He was still not very steady on his feat after having used that strange Combio Forma she had seen him in. He couldn't move really without feeling pain because it still had a lot of work to do on it. They had arrived in the mansion not long ago and right now were just entering Meeting hall. It was there poor Takayoshi got an earful from his parents and his father's Guardians, even Xanxus who was on the monitar was blowing his top off.

Thank goodness when Reborn turned it off for everybody's ears were ringing after that. Tsuna sighed as he rubbed his temples. Many things had changed but today would be marked in the family's history for centuries to come for what was to happen.

"Saya, show us your flames."said reborn.

Saya looked nervously to Takayoshi and then to Tsuna. Both nodding their encouragement. So the young Varia hitwoman lifted one hand and it twitched to summon up Flames of Rage. But she wasn't done yet for in her next hand she brought up she kept it still and an inferno of a silver flame orb appeared, glittering like the first star at dusk. Which amazed them greatly for there was a new flame in existance.

"I thought so, since Takayoshi's sky flame evolved into a much stronger Sky Flame there was bound to be a new flame appearing too."said Reborn with amusement.

"But what are they called anyways? I know she's got the carnivore's Flames of Rage but none of us have seen anything like this before."pondered Kyoya, one of those rare cases he voiced his mind.

"Um, I-my Mom and I called them Star Flames. I think she told you this already Reborn before I arrived from China after finishing my training."piped up Saya.

Reborn chuckled at having been found out by Xanxus's daughter. The hitman was also no full that she and Takayoshi had feelings for each other. They screamed it when they had come in, many of them had noticed. Reborn nodded to his former student as a signal. Tsuna nodded in understanding and raced over and opened a panel and typed in a security code before scanning his hand. A light "ping" reached their ears as Takayoshi brought out a long black, gold leafed box with the family's crest. Saya and Takayoshi were confused.

"Giotto-san and his guardians spirit asked a favor of us, so we accepted."said Tsuna as he placed the box down and opened it.

The couple raced over as the others crowded around. Before them were the restored Vongola Rings of what they used to be before they were destroyed and remade into X Gear. The Sky Ring with it's large pearl and stripes of color but there was a new color added to the existing ones, silver. The other rings were the same as they used to be: a sapphire for the Rain Ring, a ruby for the Storm Ring, a yellow topaz for the Sun Ring, an opal for the Rainbow Ring, an ampthyst for the Cloud Ring, a spinel for the Mist Ring, an emerald for the Lighting Ring, and the newest edition was a ring with a grey moonstone.

"The Vongola Guardian Rings...y-you got them restored?"asked Takayoshi in amazement.

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, and a new ring's been added since there is a new generation of a guardian that has started."

Tsuna took the moonstone ring and then Saya's right hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, to the couple's shock as no sooner did this happen a coat of arms appeared on the stone with three stars.

"Saya, you saved my son and have earned my graitude. From this day forth you will be known as the Primo Stella Guardian, and Takayoshi's bodyguard."smiled Tsunayoshi in delight.

"Star Guardian?"echoed Takayoshi in confusion as he slipped on his own ring which ignited in Sky flames happily.

"The roll of the Star Guardian is simple: 'Like the shooting stars in the sky, strike fast and silently to protect the Sky.', that is Saya's roll. It simply means she'll stay by your side when the other guardian can't and stop threats from reaching you before they can reach you."explained Reborn.

Saya and Takayoshi looked at each other, resolve clear as day in their eyes...

* * *

><p>"...And that's what happened."finished Takayoshi.<p>

"Taka-kun and I trained together, I went with him on his lessons that had to be done in the town. I stuck to the shadows mostly while in Namimori."explained Saya, finally coming out from behind Taka.

Takayoshi smiled at his guardians...his closest of friends. The girls giggled while the boys grinned as they each looked at the revived Vongola Rings. After hearing this story, all their resolves had grown even stronger. With having a new comrade in the Stella Guardian they surely had become a stronger force. Things would only get more interesting from here on out.

Interesting in deed...

**{End}**


	9. Important Message

A/N:

This is Psudocode_Samurai's message. Please spread the message, message the Admins in support of a MA rating and such. Email Support fanfiction which you can find by clicking help in the up right corner.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang

IRAssault  
>Grumpywinter<br>absolutezero001  
>Single Silver Eye<br>animekingmike  
>Daniel Lynx<br>zerohour20xx  
>Darth Drafter<br>arturus  
>Iseal<br>Shisarakage  
>Uzunaru999<br>Dark-Knight  
>fearme80<br>Devilsummoner666  
>slicerness<br>Toa Naruto  
>Soleneus<br>kagedoragon  
>dansama92<br>KamenRiderNexus  
>Captive Crimson<br>KyuubiiLover27  
>MozillaEverer<br>4rm36uy  
>ebm6969<br>Repiece  
>phantomshadowdragon<br>Colonel Eagle  
>Timothy1988<br>ShadowZenith  
>awsm125<br>The Purple Critic  
>Darkepyon<br>Zombyra  
>brickster409<br>ChaosSonic1  
>Leaf Ranger<br>SoulEmbrace2010  
>Oni Shin<br>Silverknight17  
>Specter637<br>HunterBerserkerWolf  
>shadow-red0<br>The Roaming Shadow  
>bucketbot<br>AvalonNakamura  
>Avacii<br>Maxwell Gray  
>Silvdra-zero<br>Arashi walker  
>Lord of Daemons<br>Lord Anime  
>CloudRed1988<br>forestscout  
>The Lost Mana<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska  
>Swagnilla-Ice-1985<br>MugetsuIchigo  
>bloodlust002<br>Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<br>JK10  
>OBSERVER01<br>MistressWinowyll  
>Count Kulalu<br>ronin504  
>ted009<br>Ralmidaz  
>lederra<br>Lost my shoe in Sheol  
>ToyHaunter<br>Hiyami  
>PuckReathof<br>demonsinger  
>konomu-Imout<br>LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
>yuseiko-chan<br>Elvira-baba  
>Icecce<br>iampieman  
>Ultimabloodblade<br>Gintoki  
>kumar9900<br>DemonAngel of Ice  
>dragon-cloud16<br>Harute Haptism  
>the green ace of clubs<br>Assassin King of Masyaf  
>Flame-Fist-Ace<br>Lucifer's Remnants  
>Story Reader 97<br>kniznik  
>NARUHAREM FOREVA<br>NHunter  
>Angry Hamster<br>Kouken Tenshi  
>Yume Saint-Clair<br>Oo-chan  
>jojo(non inscrit)<br>gaia (pas inscrit)  
>Estelle Uzumaki<br>Melana76  
>onarluca<br>Xanara  
>odvie<br>archiemouse  
>Fenrir the vicious<br>taj14  
>c i am a dragon<br>God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
>Warrior of Olympus<br>Xxfreefallangelxx  
>BituMAN<br>shadowcub  
>acepro Evolution<br>ScorpinokXV  
>Hunter200007<br>kyo anime  
>Nysk<br>Killeraction49  
>Storylover213<br>arya19  
>irvanthedamned<br>Kiranos  
>KingKidBadAss<br>nimb09  
>Paladeus<br>Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
>Kakkyou no Yami<br>Burning Truth  
>DrunkManSquakin<br>cabel1972  
>dynomike88<br>Tolotos  
>Hansi Rahl<br>Rekmond  
>Farmer Kyle<br>You-Lack-BadAssery  
>Silverscale<br>Cloud75JC  
>GunnerRyuu<br>Kurogane7  
>Raja-Ulat<br>DragonMasterFlex  
>Saphire Quill<br>shadowzefover5  
>Highvalour<br>Rinoti  
>2ndsly<br>guardianmaster4  
>Godlykiller2<br>munesanzune  
>DarkghostX<br>w1p  
>Lord Arkan<br>Xahn777  
>T3Ko<br>Dragon Man 180  
>Alia-Jevs<br>Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<br>Asdfth12  
>Burning Lights<br>EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
>eltigre221<br>Jarjaxle  
>HinaGuy749<br>Great Vampire-Shinso  
>Harute Haptism<br>Oxyxoon  
>high lord mage<br>FatalCrimsonScion  
>Starfire99<br>Doombreed  
>AdamantiumTP<br>NightInk  
>Wrathkal<br>Firedamaged  
>God Emperor of GAR-halla<br>xArtehx  
>Kapola Nuva<br>HunterAzrael  
>anime-death-angel<br>sabery  
>Bahamutzero94<br>Soul Painted Black  
>Infinite Freedome<br>Rodneysao  
>Shatsuka<br>jm1681  
>Ookami88<br>Akira Strider  
>empresskitsune<br>KitsuneGirl021  
>KagomeGirl021<br>Joey Blaq  
>Nex Caedes<br>Billy Buyo  
>lite spirit<br>CelticReaper  
>fullhouses<br>Felur  
>TitaniumWyvern<br>NeonZangetsu  
>LargerSnowdevil<br>I'm Yu  
>Define Incompetent<br>Caw-Raven  
>BackwardsHazard<br>lord Martiya  
>Umashido<br>pokemoncosmoking  
>sjghostwriter18<br>scout360pyro  
>taintedloki<br>MtSarx  
>kumar9900<br>TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune  
>Ranger-kit<br>rts515  
>Soulblazer87<br>Kamigawa Nagamaki  
>F Archer<br>us4gi-ch4n  
>Shirabaka Tenji<br>Spear-of-the-doomed  
>Painsake<br>Ben1987  
>Spartan Ninja<br>dante5986  
>Victoriousvillian<br>Sage of Eyes  
>Boomerbambam<br>YosoNoAkuma  
>Megaman88<br>Angry Hamster  
>Warden of the Runes<br>Kiyoi  
>Silverstonedragon<br>Akane Mosoa  
>Cryofthewolf<br>Culebra del Sol  
>HouseMD93<br>Doc. K-9  
>dracon867<br>Moka Mcdowell  
>VGZ<br>Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<br>chuck17  
>Son Of A Wolf<br>Daniel Lynx  
>Sibjisibdi<br>sleepwhenyourdead1989  
>BackwardsHazard<br>Hunter200007  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>Zen Rinnegan  
>Duochanfan<br>alice the noble  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>BRD man  
>nano101<br>ShotgunWilly  
>EternalKnight219<br>deadak  
>Idiote<br>AkumaKami64  
>loki0191<br>konoha's Nightmare  
>zrodethwing<br>ursineus  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>neko-hikage-chan  
>Project Slepnir<br>Narora Senoku  
>spider79<br>ZloGlaZ  
>Erebus of the Banat<br>belnonm  
>Tristan Blackheart<br>Xefix  
>dbzsotrum9<br>Nanna00  
>kired-reader<br>Kingswriter  
>hollyshortfowl<br>ChaosRaptorEye  
>The Infamous Man<br>Vampchick2010  
>THE Dark Dragen<br>26-Lord-Pain  
>Vail Ryuketsu<br>darkmatter13  
>forbiddenfruitunloved<br>lostandthedamned  
>EmperialGem21<br>Chiyo Asakura  
>SnakeHead85<br>Zediir  
>OccultAura<br>ZeroZangetsu  
>will1by2<br>Taullinis  
>dregus<br>rst64lc  
>Leaf Ranger<br>Meowpuppy  
>Sage of Oblivion<br>Iopno  
>Grz<br>Silvercrystal. ct  
>MercuryDawn<br>mamoru3193  
>BeastWithin<br>gunman  
>2ndsly<br>biggbull2  
>iron elsar<br>andlaissam  
>kayra isis<br>lycanoda  
>Kenpach17<br>DarkYami Motou  
>Manga154<br>Marionnette0116  
>Phoenix182<br>catsfissh  
>sambit<br>Talonspike  
>Ten Commandments<br>dagoredhel  
>pac628<br>Black Volcaona  
>bloody wolf26<br>shizuma12  
>Isom<br>Dark Dragen  
>The Goddess of Darkness<br>Magic IS WHAT  
>Minako Uzumaki<br>River Nailo-Chaos  
>Kira Kyuu<br>johnny89644  
>Rune Dela Vega<br>jsprx  
>End of an Era<br>Senjuto  
>Kenesu<br>Deltablacknaruto  
>Baka Ecchi Kon<br>WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
>Deathwatch Razgriz<br>11martin  
>ryanshadow19<br>TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
>Ayame0217<br>harry1817  
>Blade1986<br>ZariGS  
>heavenzhell<br>TheSutoikku  
>Fayneir<br>Dragon Wizard 91  
>Final Cyn<br>shadowaseno  
>infinite-yami<br>TheSilentJackofallTrades  
>Dark Dragon of Amaterasu<br>notgonnasay09  
>m6l99 the second<br>RX78-3  
>The-Eighth-Sin<br>Kelligor  
>Sunny Lighter<br>Kingswriter  
>Fuyutaro son<br>Anke14  
>djjaca<br>Shawis Relzair  
>KitsuneDragon<br>HiroJiyuNaka  
>MasterZelva<br>Irishfighter  
>7 Winds<br>Arsenic Snowflake  
>K.S.T.M<br>RudyCrims  
>Train1<br>KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
>Snipa<br>Shiek927  
>Evil Long Penname Having Individual End<br>Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
>Marjo76<br>GreenRena  
>midnight-raven-wing<br>Mikhail Inspired  
>solitare<br>rajvir  
>CloeyMarie<br>The Madness Of My Life  
>raw666<br>Karryn  
>leighann101<br>Naruto-lost-deathnote  
>ParanoidSchizo91<br>kanshisha kitsune  
>germanyswarrior<br>askas30  
>kami no Kage<br>ssjgokillo  
>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan<br>NoLifeKing666  
>santanaann<br>doom13  
>Burning Shadow Wolf<br>Hawner  
>just-alive<br>1sunfun  
>thekiler00<br>Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
>kyuubinaruto634<br>Sportsman  
>OoOXylionOoO<br>Kotias  
>StormxD95<br>demonkira  
>Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman<br>Konerok Hadorak  
>StarGazingAtMidnight<br>FlameDragon14  
>Woodsymoments<br>my-dear-fangirl  
>LoverofLemon<br>irenia  
>OutlawJustice<br>alkkhes  
>Kingkakashi<br>ob niixillis  
>Animefangirl95<br>dark-phantom-dragon  
>Piacine<br>Pharos nous  
>Seta<br>Vincent Avalon  
>Slayer End<br>tenrou29  
>Villain84 Beta 01<br>Valdimarian  
>TheLastTest<br>Phoenix-Amazone  
>Liarana<br>philae89  
>JTFLAM<br>zaika  
>Blackmoony83<br>Skoliro  
>sakura-okasan<br>Tsuh  
>Cyntalan<br>Kael Hyun  
>ChaosRune<br>stoddapb  
>Botosai2001<br>Kouka no Ryuu  
>Firestorm2004<br>Dericof Diname  
>Little Morgsi<br>Kuro Chidori  
>Death123123<br>lou2003us  
>Gohan Zero<br>zxasxc  
>RANMACAT<br>Faded Flight  
>Akuma-Heika<br>Dr. Blue22  
>ultima-owne<br>Will Rayne 

AriaSnow


End file.
